


"Erase that."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Erase that."

Giving Feliks his birthday gift early in the morning was a mistake, Y/N thought, for that meant Feliks had a lot of time to practice his penmanship and the feeling of the tip of his new glitter pens against the paper of his notebook.

Feliks surely loved Y/N’s gift, and to show his appreciation, he wrote Y/N’s name on the back page of his notebook. ‘Y/N ♥ Ivan’. He wrote another one, and another, and another as he tested the different colors.

“Erase that!” Y/N shouted in a whisper as she nudged her friend.

“Like, no way! I’m enjoying this!” Feliks enthusiastically continued to fill a page with the same words and symbol without realizing his friend’s face of panic as the approaching Ivan was just a few steps away from them.

“Erase that.” Y/N commanded in a whisper as she moved closer to her friend to snatch his notebook.

“Erase what?” Ivan asked them in a whisper. He was smiling.

Y/N’s face was turning red in panic as she tore the page in Feliks’ notebook.

Feliks was horrified at the torn marks left behind.

Consoling Feliks was the last thing they thought Ivan would do, but he did. Getting his notebook two tables away from them and giving it to Feliks made the two friends speechless.

“You may write it here!” Ivan excitedly offered as he turned his notebook to the last page that revealed some scribbles of ‘Ivan ♥ Y/N’.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
